Mark
Mark (マーク Māku) is one of the Named Zombies in the game Lollipop Chainsaw. He is located in Stage 3, where he leaps out of his shed, to attack Juliet. Album Description Mark once photoshopped Juliet's head onto the body of Miss April 2008. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Health': As a Named Zombie, Mark retains a purple health bar over her head, reminiscing a Strong Zombie. Mark requires several hits in order to be defeated. Complex Abilities *'Bellyflop': As a Fat Old Zombie, Mark is capable of slamming him stomach on the ground, causing anyone nearby, to trip and lose health. *'Throw attack': At a far distance, Mark will quickly grab a zombie, suddenly apparent from the ground, and will fling towards his opponent, causing them to trip and lose health. Strategy *'Chainsaw Blaster': With enough bullets, the player will be able to defeat Mark, with numerous shots by the Chainsaw blaster. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Aim carefully at Mark, and follow up with a chainsaw slice, causing him to become decapitated in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Holy Chainsaw': Using the Holy Chainsaw on Mark, will easily drains his health during combat. *'Nick Roulette': Attacks such as Nick Toss or Nick Shoot, will stun enemies such as Mark, giving the player time to kill him and collect him. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Mark in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Mark is a Named Zombie who is discovered, after Juliet kills two sets of Bomber Zombies, at the Stage 3. He is seen leaping out of his wooden shed, and later gets up after slamming himself on the ground, to mention his personal health issues. Character Description Concept Art In the concept art, Mark had a curly, gray, widow's peak, tilted to his left. With pupil-less eyes, wrinkles, chest hair and a moustache, Mark is an obese zombie, giving him the appearance of a spherical body, stubbed fingers, and large breasts. He also has blood around his right temple to down his chest, the right of his waist, as well as a few bite marks, on his left elbow and right wrist. His attire consisted of a dark, slightly unbuttoned, white shirt, with red and blue trimmings. Other accessories included some blue jeans, a texan belt with buckle and brown loafers. Appearance In the game, Mark's final design only has minor differences in comparison to his concept art, with more wounds around his arms, having a more blunt right eye, as well as some visible pupils. Personality Not much is truly known about Mark, with the exceptions that he is suffered from hemorrhoids, and once photoshopped Juliet to a calendar model, indicating that he may knew her to some extent before zombification. Trivia *Mark is one of a few Named Zombies, whose voices differ between their appearances in a cutscene and gameplay. This is also true for Ryu, Paul, and Danielle.omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SffnExJxLS8#t=559. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 3: O'Bannon Farm. Jun 15, 2012omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SffnExJxLS8#t=617. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 3: O'Bannon Farm. Jun 15, 2012 *Mark's last words are very similar to that of Danielle's. Both start out with "I'm dying", and ends with them complaining about their weight.omegaevolution. Youtube https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=SffnExJxLS8#t=613. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 3: O'Bannon Farm. Jun 15, 2012omegaevolution. Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=8-aI5KLIBxI#t=1100. Lollipop Chainsaw - Stage 2: Stadium. Jun 14, 2012 *Nick will claim that he notices Mark being "too intimate" with the chickens, during his fight. This implies that he may be a sodomist, yet their are a lack of physical cues during the fight, to support the idea. *Miss April 2008, is the name of the title earned by real-world model, Jillian Beyor, who was voted as Playboy's Model of the Year, also during that of 2008. Betus. http://www.betus.com.pa/miss-betus/tropical-storm-2007/jillian-beyor/. Jillian Beyor ♥ Miss April 2008. May, 11 2014 (Retrieved) *Mark is #17 in the Zombie Album. Gallery Zombie Album Mark.jpg|Mark's ID in the Zombie Album Mark full size.JPG|Mark's concept art In-Game Images O'Bannon Shed Scene.png|Mark's shed. O'Bannon Shed Scene2.png|Mark making a leap. O'Bannon Shed Scene3.png|Mark's Bellyflop. O'Bannon Shed Scene4.png|I got hemorrhoids . Mark.png|Mark in Gameplay. O'Bannon Shed Scene5.png|Mark collected in the album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:Elder Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies